


and on the eyes

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Clubbing, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“How about me and you, huh?” the woman says. The words are obviously directed at Paige. “One dance? Maybe more.”</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1878257.html">Challenge #505</a> - "legs" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal / prompt #18 at Femslash Ficlets' <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html">Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and on the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #18:  
>  _and on the eyes  
>  black sleep of night_

Paige peers into the mirror above the sink, making sure both her eyeliner and eyeshadow – black and black again, naturally – are intact. Fortunately her eyes look just the same as they did at the start of the night, so she moves onto lipstick. Her lips are a little smudged, but that’s OK – luckily she actually bothers to carry lipstick around with her – so she uncaps the tube in her purse and starts fixing it.

But she almost manages to mess up when she catches sight of another woman behind her in the mirror: taller than she is with long, glossy blonde hair and a tight sparkly dress. Most of all, though, Paige can’t tear herself away from the woman’s legs, because they – well. They kind of go on _forever_.

Paige knows she’s staring and expects to get a glare in response, but instead, the woman smiles at her, dazzling, and slots in beside Paige to wash her hands.

“How about me and you, huh?” she says once she’s done. There are other people in the bathroom but the words are obviously directed at Paige. “One dance? Maybe more.”

Paige bets she can dance incredibly. Hopefully she won’t end up embarrassing herself.

“Sure,” she says, because she doesn’t turn down someone _this_ attractive, no _way_. She’d thought that if she ended up going home with someone tonight, she’d meet them on the dancefloor or at the bar, not in the bathroom, but she sure isn’t complaining. Not with legs like that.


End file.
